


bad habits

by reddieforlove



Series: Reddie Drabbles/Oneshots [5]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Language, M/M, Walk Of Shame, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddieforlove/pseuds/reddieforlove
Summary: Hungover and entirely tired of his own drunken decisions, Eddie Kaspbrak finds himself doing the elevator ride of shame with someone in the same boat as him. Someone with messy hair, dark eyes, and the tendency to take advantage of even the strangest of situations.





	bad habits

Eddie couldn’t lie, he felt like shit as he leaned back against the wall of the elevator with a hand pressed to his aching head. As the doors closed, an arm shot out and stopped them. He barely lifted his head in time to see an unkempt guy step in with a dark scowl on his face. He slammed his finger down on the button before leaning back on the other wall with a groan. As soon as the doors closed, he caught sight of Eddie, his eyes slowly taking him in just before a lazy smirk formed on his face, immediately raising Eddie’s level of annoyance.

“Rough night?” the guy drawled, pushing his dark curls out of his eyes.

“I could say the same for you,” Eddie said, his voice more hoarse than normal.

It’s what usually happened when he ended up in the same room as his ex. He only wished that he could say that it had everything to do with sex, but it was more like shouting about everything that went wrong between the two of them.

“Well my one night stand made me leave before his boyfriend got home so…beat that,” the other man challenged.

Eddie narrowed his eyes at him, wondering if he was really trying to play this game. After a few moments of trying to resist his raised, questioning eyebrows, Eddie finally broke down.

“Fine,” he sighed, knowing that he couldn’t tell any of his friends without receiving dark glares and very little sympathy. “Too much alcohol leading to bad sex with my ex-boyfriend followed by a screaming fight when we woke up.”

“So that was you. That was an impressive level of shouting,” he said, his smirk only growing.

Eddie wanted to scowl at the man but he knew that it wasn’t his fault.

“Well mine almost threw up in the cab,” the stranger said.

“That’s fucking disgusting,” Eddie said, grimacing in revulsion and sympathy.

He received a grin in return and Eddie found himself briefly admiring the way that the man’s dark eyes sparkled with amusement behind his glasses.

“My ex cheated on me and I still keep coming back knowing that he’s an ass,” Eddie admitted with a sigh. “It’s a bad habit, I know.”

They stared at each other for several moments, both realizing just how messed up their nights were.

“Richie,” the guy said, holding his hand out.

“Eddie,” he replied, shaking it.

At that moment, the elevator came to a jolting stop. Eddie pushed himself off the wall, walking out. As he glanced over his shoulder, he saw Richie scribbling something down on a piece of paper as he followed him towards the exit of the apartment building. Eddie pushed the door open, holding it for Richie so he didn’t run into it. Looking up, he gave Eddie that same grin before holding out the paper.

“What’s this?” Eddie asked.

“My number,” Richie replied as he took it.

Eddie let out a startled laugh.

“Seriously? After that meeting?” he questioned, tilting his head towards the building.

Richie simply shrugged, still looking amused.

“And why would I call you?” Eddie said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Richie started walking backwards, shoving his hands into the pockets of his worn leather jacket.

“Maybe we both need to kick some bad habits,” he said, winking at Eddie before turning to walk off.

Eddie watched him go, aware of the smile forming on his face. With a shrug, he turned away and tucked the piece of paper into his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
